buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Executioners, Guardians, Ninjas oh my!
Alright now that I have got off my lazy butt and finally built Executioners I can post the lists that I have been working on! So let’s get started already~ Executioners Executioners started off as my least favorite and stayed my least favorite. It’s an excellent resource deck but it reminds me of the Dark Irregulars from Cardfight Vanguard, and I don’t really like the idea of gaining abilities off of simply adding to a resource(Doesn’t promote a “thoughtful” game). Anywho this deck is pretty nice overall despite that because of how stupid simple it is to plus in this deck. Looking at the spells we have 8x of the “shields” in this deck and I wish we could run more but LeRoy isn’t needed until late and you need him in hand too boot. Nice card design overall but he’s not as good as his cousins in Hero World and Katana World. There is also the Oniyama Arashi but there are better size 2’s to run which makes him a nice option but not needed. Damian’s Decisions is a 4 of no questions asked and I’m not going to bother explaining why a resource converter for a +1.5 is good. Jigokuzue is a beast late game and really helps when you don’t have a certain monster in hand and because you can bounce it back to hand it gets disgusting when you really need it. Akeshigure is a pot of greed, the DDC of Executioners. YOU. RUN. THIS. AT. 4. Its great ^_^ Everything else as far as Spells go is pretty self explanatory and you run them because they are good cards. Now we move to our 4 of item that we have. It’s 4 crit should be live by turn 3 at the latest, sometimes even sooner. You only really run this item because the Legend/DDW Item is garbage. The Monsters of Executioners are mainly used as simple stallers or resource gainers to ultimately finish off your opponent with our resident impact monster. Thousand Limbs has move which is very useful in a deck that starts with 8 life… The rest of the size 1’s should explain themselves. As for the seemingly excessive size 2’s let me explain something to you. This deck will mill, and it will mill a lot. You won’t always hit certain cards via hand unless you draw into them through our many draw spells but because they all include some mill factor to them except Akeshigure you might end up missing the cards you really want to draw. Which is why we have variety!! Gepard is what Dark Misrea is to Danger world. It has move and preserves yourself, no reason not to run him. Cougar will net you so much plusses and with Izunomokami you can grant it soulguard to become that much more of a jerk. The size 3’s are fairly lackluster outside Damian’s ability to destroy as a late game wall. You don’t really want to call either of them until later in the game. And to note, despite what the anime might hype Gagalgarious is pretty terrible. It has life link of 2 and this deck already starts you off with 8 life, and unless you use Izunomokami it won’t have soulguard to protect it from oncoming attacks. It has potential as a last minute hail mary but that’s about it and that is why we have him at 1. Now Executioners did a mighty fine job as an attribute and I am excited to see what else they get in the future. * Shadow Crusader mills and reduces 3 damage, and everyone knows how damage reducing is in this format. Being from Danger world and Magic world is just 11/10. Wizards have been asking for self mill since their release and Being able to mill cards for Duel Dragons and Demon Slay is very handy * Yale King. LW Hero has been starved for cards for a very long time and this is very useful because set spells are very common in this format and in general FREE item destruction is always a plus. * Sondendarch finally makes Twilight Count usable so thanks for that as well * Akeshigure is very easy to abuse draw spell that katana world has needed and that I have prayed for since the dawn of time. 'Guardians' Now We can move on to the real winners of the set and that is Dungeon World! I mean Guardians, I said Guardians. In all seriousness Guardians resemble that of the original Dungeon world and are equally if not more nasty. With a cutesy angel theme these guys are the real devils of Heaven & Hell. The Spells of Guardians are fairly linear and I’m not going to lie, I was pretty disappointed. Guardians received a buffed magical goodbye clone so that’s something. They also have a Skies in your hands clone that gets around life link to better protect your monsters as well. Sadly this deck did not get anyway to protect their item or monsters in any other way so that’s one neg on their part. Moreover, their spell line up is pretty much solid and their weaker spell nulls is made up for in their stupid easy life gain. Originally everyone thought that Guardians would have 0 gauge accel but their item puts in just the right amount of work and this can be perpetuated further with Soma and Blitz Envoy. Believe me their gauge accel is abysmal but the deck isn’t really spending huge chunks of gauge unless you intend to call Benedict Ray. I will say this about my monster line up. This is more geared towards an aggressive style of play which is why we have Angel Frill. Angel Frill is also one of the easiest meta hate cards running out and about. Muriel isn’t normally a 4 of and that's only because of its 1 gauge call cost and very easy way to kill it. But having double attack and the potential to have 2 critical with Sata- I mean Elixir you can really punch some people in the mouth with this. Elixir is the Antichrist. He came from hell in order to murder all husbands and take their wives. He just gives 0 *****. Boasting Soulgaurd and move this imp, gives everything on the field +2k and an extra critical. Which means you turn Muriel into a 2 crit double attack, itself a 3 crit beater and your item into a 3 crit beater. Oh? You managed to kill Elixir? It would be a shame if I called it right back with Pardon >:). And that is how the Guardian Strategy normally goes. In certain situations you want to call Judge Shurtia because a free ping on a double attack body is great. Rise Rise is the equivalent to Dead End Crush. A simple and easy to achieve condition that in this case doesnt cost a single gauge to destroy all hopes of a comeback and end the game. There is absolutely no reason not be using Benedict Ray over this as a finisher but you should plan on using both. Benedict Ray can clear a field and be real nuisance to decks like Fifth Omni or any other deck that would prefer to keep their set up live and ready to counter the crap out of you. Unlike Executioners, Guardians really don’t support their native world's nearly as much, except for a few cases. * Angel Frill is very good in Superheroine and gets around monsters that would otherwise wall them in the face. * Sky Dragon Deities can be used in Fifth Omni to an extent. Overall though they mainly focus on supporting their attribute which means for this set the racist angels beat the accepting demons. Ninja Now I’m going to finish this blog with a depressing subject. Yes that’s right Ninja’s. Rai has mentioned this before and I’m the primary victim here so allow me a second to cry please. Ninja’s were advertized as the counter play, intelligent and mind reading type deck. With all sorts of brutal counters and smart plays to overwhelm the opponent. However, they have turned into an offbrand Ancient world with more resource investment the n gain. That is not say it’s bad because it actually helps them with their “surprise” style but overall it’s basically Gojinmaru beatdown. I’m not going to spend much time explaining my choices because there really is no other way to build Gojinmaru. All of their oddly specific situational counters are good. They all cover some aspect of this meta and serve a purpose to completely shaft the opponent. The Monster line up build itself because Shiden is staple and you need X amount of Byakuya and Tsukikage to make this deck function. Another thing'. IMPACT GOJIN IS BLEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH. ' * Its call timing is terrible * It doesn’t have built in double attack * 2 gauge actually means a looooooooooot for a deck where you are expecting to counter every single move Seriously I’d rather use a bad card like Disturbed Bloom over Impact Gojin and that 3 gauge sack of garbage is well, garbage. I’m very fond of Impact Gojins ability but its negatives outway the positives and the deck still has the original Gojinmaru to better serve the purpose of a beatstick. Thank you for your time everyone~ Future Plans I should have an article for LEGEND Zodiac some time this week and I plan to do a comprehensive deck list on DCE and Skull warriors. ' '''I also plan on an article for battle deity robo's as well. ' '''Post in the comments if you have any requests to see anything else!(Will not do Dragon World outside of Dragon Knights. Sorry not sorry) Category:Blog posts